


Warped

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was young, Jack had created a world for himself after receiving a gift from his sister. Now that he's older, the people he interacts with have entered and shaped the beings he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped

**Author's Note:**

> And a lovely piece of [art](http://ginblossomopossom.tumblr.com/post/45204845361/this-is-my-art-for-the-rise-of-the-gaurdians-big) by [ginblossomopossom](http://ginblossomopossom.tumblr.com)

Jack is young when his sister first sees the signs.

 

It was a common occurrence to see him talking to the stuffed horse she had gifted him a few years ago, the toys obsidian coat still gleamed along with the strange eyes. Considering the boy was only five, his sister became concerned when he started locking himself up in his room for days; thankfully it hasn't gone over two yet.

 

Emma was quick to bring it up to their parents especially when Jack started to out right call it the Boogeyman and hiding it under his bed; she sometimes caught him sleeping underneath with it.

 

When they had taken him to the doctors, they were sent to a psychiatrist where they learned that little Jack created a world in his head. Of course it wasn't too far ahead before he was completely lost to them. Unfortunately he would have to take pills to not slip into that mind state when he shouldn't, during school for example.

 

Getting him to take the pills was easy enough until the mother forced him to take the pills when he had already started to slip out of reality. Emma could still remember hearing her little brother scream and cry, his words incoherent as she did her best to calm him down; the noise didn't die down until he had passed out.

 

From then on she was given the responsibility of his medication. And she did it well, already knowing the signs on when it was okay to give him the pills or to just wait it out.

 

Considering Jack was quiet and closed off when he slipped, he wasn't like that all the time. The moments when he didn't need the meds, the young boy was a sure trouble maker. Climbing trees that he got stuck in; causing Emma to climb after him and get him down before he fell and broke something.

 

And then there were the pranks, how could she forget those, always playing them on anyone, some people even became repeated targets.

 

Emma was just glad that no other incidents had happened.

 

* * *

 

Jack liked his room. The large space allowed him to split it into six areas with extra room to spare. Four of the spots were close to each other, placed perfectly where the sun always shone upon them from the window.

 

He went to those first. Slipping into the large build in cage where the sound of humming wings amplified, Jack's wide brown eyes watched the Hummingbirds flutter around as he set down the large pot of assorted flowers for them. His sister didn't want a bunch of birds flying around the house, so he had to keep them in there.

 

He's fondly called the spot The Tooth Palace; and it did look like a miniature palace. Up to six columns, which housed the hummingbirds, hung attached to a large open plate where his favorite lady sat (it didn't bother remembering that it was actually a boy). A colorful peacock lay on the plate, her colorful tail brushing across the ground.

 

The poor thing had gotten itself hurt not that long ago and the teenager was careful to care for the bird correctly (though sometimes his nice, big sister had to come into the room and care for the birds when he was incapable of doing so.)

 

_Shimmering green feathers floated to the floor, the fairies wings barely able to hold her weight any longer._

 

Shaking his head quickly, Jack quickly took care of his birds before leaving the area and heading to check the other ones.

 

Beside the miniature palace lay a white wonderland. A small workshop sat in the middle, little figures of furry yetis of all colors and little elves could be seen through the windows. 

 

_A booming laugh echoed through the building, the jiggling of bells a top the elves hats ringing alongside the garbled grumbles of yetis._

 

Assured nothing was amiss, Jack headed to the dark wooden table that was practically shrouded in the golden cloth atop it. On top of the cloth sat in sand covered ship in a bottle, an equally covered plane and an hourglass. Most of the sand had trickled to the bottom already; he made a mental note to turn it before it trickled to the bottom completely.

 

The next stop was another miniature, this time a green hilled paradise, a large stone home sat half hidden by a mountain. Small eggs and larger rock golems lay scattered across the greenery. Carefully picking up the worn bunny, fingers smoothed the dark gray and white felt that made up the fur.

 

_The shouts of a large tribal marked bunny had golems moving and a colorful eggs scattering as large feet thumped the ground._

 

The next stop was his favorite. Though Jack kept it shrouded in shadows and his sister found the area quite creepy with the cavernous and strange layout, the boy actually liked it. To the hanging cages that actually creaked when he pushed them to the wispy and almost terrifying appearance of the small horse statues.

 

And in front of it all was his favorite plush; the black toy horse with gold eyes. Even after all these years it still held. Jack picked it up and cuddled it (him, the Nightmare King deserved to be called by his name.)

 

Keeping a hold of the plush, he sidled over to the last spot held another miniature set he himself made. Complete with a frozen pond in a winter setting. Meticulous work was placed in the design on the lake and the half formed crack. Freeing up a hand, Jack gripped the spiraled wood of the old shepherds crook. It was a comforting weight in his grip.

 

A loud noise jolted the boy from his thoughts. Leaning the staff back against the wall, he carefully peeked his head out in time to hear his name called. Calling back, he quickly and carefully replaced the horse and exited the room.

 

* * *

The coffee shop was peacefully quiet besides the small talk between the few customers sitting at the tables, the register opening and closing, and the quiet hum of the machines. The only ones really in the shop were the few customers, Kozmotis, Jack, and Emma herself.

 

Wiping down the tables was quick work considering how empty it was, but that was expected at the late hour. Heading over to the back table where Jack sat, Emma slid herself onto a chair and just watched as he did his work.

 

"Ja~ck. Stop chewing your pen." Glancing up, Jack grinned around the end of his pen, his teeth still chewing on it. Her hand shot out in an attempt to grab it, only to have him lean back in the chair. Only he leaned to far back. Before he could hit the ground though, the chair jerked.

 

"You really should be more careful." Kozmotis scolded as he set the chair and boy upright. He raised a brow at both the boy and his sister. Turning toward her he inquired she return to work. After she rose and left, he turned back to the boy.

 

"Must you always be so reckless?" He questioned as he seated himself across from the younger who just laughed.

 

"Where's the fun in that? It's no fun behaving." Was his reply as he started straightening the multiple sheets spread across the table into nicer piles.

 

They spent the next few hours talking, Jack ignoring his homework in favor of talking animatedly to Kozmotis who was nursing a steaming cup of coffee while he had a piece of cake. They never noticed how quick the time past until Emma walked over and told Jack it was time to go. After they all said their goodbyes. The two siblings left for home.

 

* * *

 

The house was empty. Jack awoke to a silent house; no quiet television playing, no soft steps sounding from downstairs. Nothing. He had quietly headed downstairs to find a note; Emma was called away and didn't want to wake him up. It also listed what he could have, to remember to take his meds; which he couldn't, he had the last few pills the day before. And being reminded of that, he quickly sent her a text about picking another bottle or two up before coming back home, and to not leave the house. He could do that one.

 

There was no way Jack was going to step outside without having taken his medication. It didn't end well the last time he slipped into his other mindset around other, not concerning it was almost five or so years ago when it happened.

 

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, he headed back upstairs. His legs taking him to his special room. He went through the daily motions, automatically talking to each one as he visited the areas. And without his medication, Jack easily fell back into his mind, staff held in one or both hands as scenes played out in his mind.

 

* * *

 

They were all sitting around one of North's fireplaces. On one side of the room Tooth for once wasn't fluttering around and giving orders, instead she had taken residence on Bunny's stomach, who lay practically spread out along the couch. Opposite of them sat North and Sandy and toward the back between the two couches sat another one with Jack cuddled against Pitch's chest from his position in the Nightmare King's lap.

 

The buzzing background noises of the others were loud but nice to listen to compared to the quiet that the two sat in away from them. Jack was close to falling asleep when the noise died down accompanied by a low growl from the Nightmare King. The hand that was running through his hair had stopped before starting again, whispering hisses that he was unable to understand being passed between the other occupants in the room.

 

When all noise died down, Jack didn't think much of it until the soft beating of Tooth's wings sounded off to the side before the noise was practically beside him. Cracking open blue eyes, the winter spirit looked over to the colorful tooth fairy, eyes questioning the sadness in her purple orbs.

 

"Hey Jack, there's something we need to tell you sweetie." She seemed hesitant about something, along with the others which put him on edge. Taking a glance up at Pitch, the Nightmare King seemed solemn as he continued running his long fingers through Jack's white hair.

 

"What's wrong guys? It can't be that bad can it?" The grimaces and downed expressions weren't what he was expecting.

 

"Guys?"

 

 Fluttering down to sit on the armrest, Tooth, took one of Jack's hands and cupped it between hers, "Sweetie..." she paused to take a deep shuttering breath, "we want what's best for you and we decided that this  _isn't_."

 

Now he sat up. What in the world did they mean? That this wasn't good enough? The shock and betrayal must have shown on his face because sand started going rapidly over Sandy's head. "What are you guys talking about?"

 

North was the next to speak, "We mean no harm Jack, but time you got out and made friends with those in life. Not here, with us. You live lonely and bad life if continue."

 

"He's right ya know. There are people out there that ya could be friends with. Befriend them. And stop hiding in here." 

 

"...Y...you want me to leave?" The question had all of them flinching and pain settling on their features.

 

His small frame was hugged into Pitch's chest, allowing him to feel as well as hear the other sigh, "As much as we wish to stay with you forever it's about time you left us." He was quickly shushed when he opened his mouth to retort, "That doesn't mean you have to forget us. You just can't stay with us."

 

Jack contemplated it. If he left he wouldn't be with them anymore or see them again. But if he continued then he might lose his sister before he's her age and not get to know her friends any more than what he knows.

 

Looking up, his blue eyes gazed at each one of them. "It's for the best right?"

 

They all nodded. Tears started leaking out of his eyes, bringing up hand he scrubbed them away and nodded. Taking a deep shaky breath he spoke, "Okay...I'll leave if that is what's best."

 

The pain shooting through his head was the first thing Jack noticed before everything started falling apart. It was happening so fast and he quickly covered his eyes to avoid seeing them all leave. The last thing he felt was Pitch's arms wound tightly around him.

 

A loud gasp sounded through the room as Jack's brown eyes shot open. Blinking a few times to clear his eyes, the boy looked around, there wasn't anything different about the room but something seemed off. Touching his cheek he realized he was crying. And after the reason for it sorted in his mind, he broke into sobbing again.

 

* * *

 

The change was small at first. Emma first noticed when Jack stopped taking his pills altogether and just left the bottle on the counter. Then came the interactions with others, even though he was usually nervous, especially around those he should be used to by now, it was a bit of a surprise when he walked up to a few of the regulars and started small talk that ended in long conversations.

 

One of the bigger surprises though would have to have been when he came home with a friend, a boy at least three years younger than him. She didn't bother telling them to not be friends; Jack needed a friend, preferably one that wasn't an adult that he only met because of her work.

 

It was a bit sad to realize that he didn't spend little time in that room anymore, the plushy she had given him years ago was almost always with him again instead of shut in there, the peacock was almost always found in the oddest spots, the hummingbirds were all given a new home where they would be cared for besides one who had slight trouble flying, that one Jack decided to keep.

 

It was also a bit of a success in her mind that things were actually turning out okay with them. And she would have it any other way.


End file.
